gods_of_egyptfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra
Ra is the all-powerful God of the Sun and Light. Responsible for the existence of all creation, he stays aboard his divine vessel and fights the demonic creature Apophis night after night to ensure that the world is never destroyed by chaos. Biography Among the first and oldest gods, Ra has existed for eternity. He brought all creation to life and in addition to creating many gods, he brought to life two sons: Osiris and Set. When Egypt was created, Ra's burden was to battle the demonic serpent Apophis every single night for eternity. When he allowed the gods to go to Egypt, he left his sons with tests. For Osiris, when been given the crown of Egypt, he gave his power away freely rather than clinging to it. However, for Set, he was to one day take Ra's place on the Divine Vessel and battle Apophis night after night. Until that day came, Ra remained on his vessel to carry out the burden. However, he did watch over his creation and even, from time to time, got occasional visits from the other gods, including his sons and grandson. ''Gods of Egypt (2016) Ra is first encountered when Horus and Bek visit his vessel. After witnessing the fight between the Sun God and the enormous shadow beast Apophis, Horus is unable to convince Ra to regrant him his power so he can defeat Set himself, as Ra is both neutral about their conflict and daily at war with Apophis that threatens to devour the world. He does, however, allow Horus to obtain a vial of the divine waters that surround his vessel, which can extinguish the desert thirst and weaken Set gravely. Ra tells Horus that his weakness is the result of him not fulfilling his destiny, which Horus believes is avenging his parents' deaths. Later on, Ra is visited by his son Set, questioning his favoritism for Osiris and denying him the throne and children. Ra claims that all of Set's prior mistreatments were tests preparing Set for his true role: taking Ra's place as the defender of the world aboard his solar barge, fighting against Apophis. Set is dismayed and wants to destroy the afterlife so that he can be immortal. Ra tries to fight Set by blasting him with his spear, though Set survives with his combined power. He stabs Ra, takes his spear, and casts him off the boat freeing Apophis to consume both the mortal and underworld realms. After defeating Set, Horus then finds Ra wounded and floating in space and returns his spear to him, allowing Ra to once again repel Apophis and for Anubis to reopen the gates. Ra appears before Horus and offers to bestow any power on him to repay Horus for his life and Egypt's survival. All Horus wants is bringing Bek and Zaya back to life. The other gods, who had not passed into the afterlife, are also revived, leaving Horus's parents who had already passed into the afterlife. Ra then returns to his vessel. Powers and Abilities As one of the first gods, Ra is an immensely powerful entity in his own right, as he took on the duty of fighting off Apophis night after night for all eternity. He is the oldest and most powerful God in the film, with only the demonic beast Apophis being his rival. *'Far Sight:' As Ra is the god of the Sun Ra presumably has the power to see everything beneath the sun, as even though he wasn't there, he did somehow witness the murder of his son Osiris. *'Immortality:' As the first god he may have immortality as he survived some wounds that other gods would have died from. **'Increased durability:' All gods have increased durability but Ra is much more powerful as he took a sword to the heart and survived it though was knocked unconscious when blasted with his own spear but he has said wound. **'Increased Healing factor:' As a god, he heals faster. Though as he is one of the first, it may be significantly faster as when the sword was pulled out he appeared to already be healing but by the time Horus gives him his spear he is completely healed. * '''Pyrokinesis:' As the god of the sun, Ra has complete and divine control of fire. His known powers are: **'Divine Radiance:' When in his true form, being the god of light, he has an aura of flame that presumably burns those that get to close as well as blind and possibly vaporize mortals that look upon him for too long. **'Photokinesis:' As the god of light, he has complete and divine control of light known powers are. *'Resurrection:' As it is unknown exactly how he has this power, much cannot be said about it but Ra apparently has the power to resurrect people from the Land of the Dead but not the afterlife itself. *'Teleportation:' For quick movement, Ra takes the form of a fire-like energy sphere to move from one place to another. *'Transformation:' Rather than becoming an armored beast, Ra is able to transform his size, allowing him to become much taller than any of the gods, even his sons. Items *'Spear of Ra': His divine weapon that could possibly be the most powerful weapon in all of creation. *'Waters of Creation': The water in which the Solar barge sails and could be given it' distinctive yellow color by the Sun's purity. Category:Gods Category:Characters